A la pizarra
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Arthur, profesor de matemáticas está un poco molesto, quizás por el hecho de que nadie recuerde su cumpleaños, pero alguien lo recuerda, un alumno, ese joven de diecisiete años al que saca a la pizarra por mal comportamiento, a Alfred. USxUK.


Otro fic para el cumpleaños de Arthur, abran unos cuantos. Si quieren aportar ideas también las tomaré en cuenta dentro de lo posible :D

**Pareja:** AlfredxArthur -Estados UnidosxInglaterra-.  
**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: **Lo que Alfred escribe.

Ese día Kirkland, el profesor de matemáticas estaba de mal humor -casi come niños para el almuerzo-, Alfred lo sentía, todo el mundo lo sentía, no podían ni respirar en paz, quizás los mandara a dirección por inhalar mal, por pestañear de forma "sospechosa", bueno, no tanto así, pero había estado cortante con los alumnos, ensimismado en él, y Jones lo mira.

Porque de todos, Alfred es el único que lo sabe.

Él lo sabe, por eso ríe estruendosamente en clases, todos los alumnos empiezan a tildarlo de idiota suicida.

–Jones…–susurró el inglés, todos los compañeros apretaron la silla en el respaldo y alzaron libros aparentando que las matemáticas era el quinto manjar de los dioses, poniendo caras de:

"Oh, estoy teniendo el orgasmo más bestial de mi vida estudiando matemáticas" o algo parecido, todo para que el próximo no fuera él, despedían a Jones en silencio.

–A la pizarra, ejercicio tres con nota…–

¡Con nota!, los chicos del salón estaban que lloraban por el pobre americano, pero éste salió valiente, alzó su cuaderno para dejarlo en la mesa, no tendría ayuda, todos creían que era un estúpido, los valientes en esos días con Kirkland enojado no existían, el británico entrega el plumón de la pizarra con una mirada casi felina.

Y el americano se la responde, entrecerrando los ojos, desafiando a su profesor. Los alumnos pensaban que había perdido la razón.

_El ejercicio era:_

_log (x + 1) + log x = log (x + 9)._

Alfred había estudiado, no pregunten cómo, pero era buenísimo en matemáticas, el ejercicio no lo asustaba, incluso era sencillo, pero lo que él respondió no eran matemáticas.

_Lo que Alfred respondió fue:_

_You + Me = Love._

_My love for you = Infinite._

_Smile, Arthur…_

_And.._

_¡Happy birthday to you!_

Los compañeros lo miraban impactados con la boca abierta hasta el suelo lo que había escrito el americano, pensando que era una broma extraña, pero cuando Kirkalnd, el profesor Kirkland se puso rojo no pudieron evitar pensar que había algo más que simple relación profesor alumno entre ellos, mucho más.

Y el inglés no lo mató, como todos pensarían que lo haría.

–Y_ou remembered it…_–susurra con una sonrisa.

Jones fue el único que lo recordó.

–¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? –ríe suavemente, ambos se sonreían.

Pero el momento duró demasiado poco, Arthur puso los ojos mafiosos y agarró las escuadras del mal, el americano miró con miedo la expresión asesina de su profesor, pero era muy tarde, el británico había lanzado las reglas directo a Jones, una le llegó en la frente y lo hizo caer, el pobre se retorció de dolor por más de tres minutos mientras todos miraban asustados la escenas, incapaces de sacar si quiera un celular parar grabar, Arthur tenía ojos ante la espalda.

–¿Por qué ha si-dido eso Artie? –susurra incorporándose mientras todos lo miran y ya para ese entonces se revuelcan en el piso al ver la regla del profesor que ahora adquirió dotes del profesor ninja Kiku a lanzar cosas, al menos eso decía la regla en la cabeza del menor casi como shuriken mortal.

–Ahora todos saben Jones… ¡everyone! –gritó el maestro, perdiendo toda compostura y enlistando escuadras para arrojarle al americano, de preferencia metálicas.

–¿Todos saben qué…?–

Y miró a sus compañeros, dando vueltas mortales como Neo de matrix sólo de la risa, botando mesas, un escándalo masivo mientras ponían carteles de "Alfred and Arthur" encerrados en un corazón gay, las mujeres deliraban y otros cantaban canciones cebolleras. Jones entendió lo que habían descubierto, luego volvió a ver a su profesor y secreto amante.

No importaba, no importaba nada. Por ese día no lo haría, esquivó las shuriken-reglas del inglés y se acercó para besarle los labios, todos pifiaban piropos. Alfred y Arthur dejaron esa clase y no volvieron. Cuando algún director o inspector preguntaba por ellos sólo decían:

"Actividades extraprogramáticas".

Actividades extraprogramáticas de mucho, mucho amor.

**N.A: **Sólo Alfred podría hacer algo como tal, bueno, espero que les gustara, que viva el USxUK y feliz cumpleaños a Inglaterra! :3


End file.
